Wish I'd Missed You Sooner
by Lost Backpack
Summary: "I've missed you so much," The blonde whispered, placing a sweet, lingering kiss against the teen's forehead.


**A/N: I've been pondering over a Guilty Crown story bunny, and I had this scene stuck in my head, so I wrote it out. Just playing off the idea that Shu started remembering things when Gai was alive. It's not great, but it was relaxing to right. (9:03 P.M)  
><strong>

Wish I'd Missed You Sooner

Shu caught Gai's sleeve just as he was about to walk out of the bedroom.

"When I said I remember…" The boy gulped, "I meant I remember _us_."

Funeral Parlor leader raised an inquiring eyebrow and turned to face Shu, "Explain."

Shu flushed and let go of Gai's sleeve, instead using the hand to rub the back of his reddened neck nervously. "Well…I…I remember getting closer; closer than friends or brothers. It was love."

The blonde man's widened and his breath caught in his thought. He hadn't thought the boy would remember that much into detail. "You really remember-"

"Yeah," Shu suddenly cut him off bitterly, looking off to the side, "I also remember being the only one to feel that way."

Gai's mind reeled back for a moment, an incredulous look splashing across his features, "Where did you get that notion from?"

"On that day; Lost Christmas. You just walked away from me…" The brunette bit his lip as unwanted tears pricked his eyes. He could feel it like it had happened just yesterday. The feeling of losing everything around him, except Triton, only to watch the boy he fell in love with willingly walk away from him. It tore him apart.

"Shu…" Gai whispered meaningfully, shaking his head softly in denial. "I didn't…"

"You did!" the brunette exclaimed, glaring up at Gai as he took a step backwards. "You just left me alone. You didn't care!"

"That's not true!" Gai bit back in denial. "I left so that I could get stronger, and make sure nothing like Lost Christmas ever happened again."

The blonde took two strides forward and lifted his hand to move a chocolate strand out of the boy's face. He absolutely adored Shu, and he couldn't have him thinking otherwise.

"You could've taken me with you," Shu mumbled, lightly leaning his head into Gai's comforting hand. The gesture was so familiar, and at that moment, he couldn't fathom how he had forgotten it.

The taller man shook his hand and slid his hand under Shu's jaw, lifting it until the boys beautifully determined eyes met his. "I was protecting you," He whispered, "I wanted to drag you with me so bad, but I cared about you too much to do that, Shu. Please understand."

Shu swallowed and kept his eyes locked on those captivating baby blues, slowly bringing his hands up to grip Gai's trench coat. "So…you did love me?"

Gai smirked as the boy's hands seemed to draw him in closer, "No...I do love you."

All the tension between them seemed to snap with those words, and neither could tell who dragged who in first, but soon there lips were both molding together with unrestrained passion. Gai groaned in pleasure of finally having the brunette's perfect lips moving against his once again. Gradually, he waked Shu backwards until he hit the wall, allowing Gai to press his mouth harder onto the teen's and deepen the kiss.

Shu released a shaky moan into the blonde's mouth, the shear hunger being shared between them turning him on more than anything had in his life. He laced his fingers into the man's silky strands, pressed harder into the toned body and allowed Gai to wrap his arm around his waist, but it still wasn't enough. It wasn't just desire, it was a primal need to be closer to the man who now held every power over him.

Running out of oxygen however, the two reluctantly separated, panting breaths being passed between. Gai pressed his forehead against Shu's, sneaking in a few brief pecks as their heaving chests regulated back to normal.

"I've missed you so much," The blonde whispered, placing a sweet, lingering kiss against the teen's forehead.

Shu snuck his arms around Gai's waist and hugged the taller body flush against his, burring his face into those golden pieces of perfection. "I wish I had realized how much I missed you sooner," he replied breathlessly.

**A/N: Aaaaaand….SCENE.**


End file.
